It's a Celebration
by iDrownFishes0
Summary: Jaune and Yang have some drinks and hook up after a party. Jaune discovers his semblance, and Yang gets more than she bargained for. Enjoy some dumb fun. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**(A/N)** I can't function without the affirmation of complete strangers, so consider being so kind as to leave a comment!

* * *

The dorm door slammed open, and in stumbled two giggling individuals, hanging onto each other to keep steady. "Wow, you sure can drink Vomit Boy, I didn't know you had it in ya!"

"Maybe you should quit underestimating me," Jaune chuckled. He closed the door to her team's dorm behind him. Yang's face glowed red from slight inebriation, and she ran fingers through her luscious hair while her face twisted into a grin. "Ohh~ You're locking me in here with you? What ever for?"

The two of them had gotten caught up talking while they stumbled away from the party they were just at. RWBY and JNPR, as well as other teams they had become acquainted with, decided to throw one in celebration of their first year nearly being completed. Their booze-laden party had worked it's magic, and Jaune was positive him and Yang would not have hit it off so well with drinking games and escaped together otherwise.

Now that Yang brought it up though, it did seem a bit suggestive. Normally he may have been anxious in a delicate social situation such as this, but his buzz told him to tease back. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Admit it."

Yang jutted her hip out and tapped a finger on her chin. "I guess you're kind of cute. It does get old only hanging around other girls so much. Besides..." Yang swayed over to him and drunkenly threw her arms around his neck, using him to hold her up. "Us blondes have to stick together."

"Yeah, why do we get called 'blonde' all the time? It's not that weird, right?" He absentmindedly tugged a strand of his hair. "I can't tell you how many times I've heard someone call me a 'blonde something'. That happen to you a lot?"

"They're just jealous that we have more fun." The two broke in a short fit of giggles, feeling each other's bodies shake with mirth against their skin. As their laughs calmed, all that was left was the faraway thudding of party music, and their arms around each other.

They caught each other's gaze, only friendly at first, but neither seemed willing to break the look. Jaune watched her face slowly change from joyous, to content, to… what was it? Curiosity? Suggestiveness? He did break eye contact, but only for a moment to stare dumbly at her parted lips.

Jaune became hyper-aware of the absurdly soft breasts pressed against him, and the thin, pajama-like clothes Yang wore. Nothing more than a comfy orange tank-top and tight, black shorts.

His arms went around her waist without him thinking, keeping her pressed even tighter. She made no move to resist, only carrying on staring with that wondering, indecipherable expression. He saw that Yang's breathe became slower. More accurately, he noticed her chest swelling against him with each breathe, and how it gave him a generous view of her cleavage.

Yang watched his eyes dart up and down, drinking her in and savoring the sight. She tilted her head upward, exposing her neck and giving him an even better view.

Her skin caught the dim light of a bedside lamp just right and gave her flesh a heavenly glow. The final nail for Jaune was Yang's tongue teasing her lips, looking up at him with innocent doe eyes.

Yang's brow went upward, and Jaune surprised even himself when he found that he had leaned down and claimed her lips. Even realizing what he was doing, he did not pull away. All he wanted was that tongue, that had looked so wet and delicious.

"Mm." Yang hummed, and had been surprised further when his tongue slowly swiped between her lips, eager to explore. Her hand clenched his shoulder tightly, and the moment lips parted just a bit further, Jaune boldly took the plunge. "Mm!"

Jaune was nearly lost in how good it felt to greet and wrestle her tongue. As he hoped, the taste of her mouth, with a hint of vanilla vodka, made his head swim.

They both pulled away with a smack of their lips, short of breathe and staring at each other longer. Yang's violet eyes bored a hole in his own, as if searching deep inside for something, and allowed his mind to finally catch back up.

"I'm sorry," he said looking down and to the side, but his arms remained firmly in place. He could not keep a grin off his face if he tried. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

"Yes you should have." Yang wrapped her leg around his, and pressed herself into him. "Do it again."

Jaune's heart leaped into his throat.

He spun them both and pushed Yang's back against the wall. His held her head in both hands, and sighed heavily as their lips met again. Yang let out a girly mewling sound at the attention, and clutched fist-fulls of his plain white T-shirt behind his back.

She absentmindedly thought about how silly she'd feel making out with someone in those bunny pajamas he once had, making her giggle into his mouth. He smiled against her and broke the kiss, taking a chance to catch his breath. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she shot him her best bedroom eyes. "Only that I gotta teach you how to kiss better, if you wanna impress me."

"Sure ya were," Jaune said, not believing her for a moment, but could not care less now.

His hands began roaming her curves, running down her neck, her shoulders, her flank, and finally down to her hips. Yang opened her legs a bit to steady herself, and Jaune's thigh pressed into her core. Yang's head went back, breaking the kiss.

"Oh."

The sound sent chills down Jaune's spine. If their actions could be mistaken for anything else up till now, that one sound quashed any suspicion. A sound that oozed need and desire.

Maybe it was partly the booze, but if Yang was a bombshell before, she was absolutely gorgeous right now in this low light. Jaune stared bewildered at Yang's face, unable to believe how much brighter and rosier her face was glowing, how she was gently biting her bottom lip and eyeing him with mischief.

Actually, he _could_ believe that she could look as hot as she did; he just could not believe he was the cause of it.

"What are we doing?" Jaune whispered. Him and Yang had never been that close. He never would have guessed they would end up like this.

"Asking the guy with his leg still in my crotch," Yang did not bother to whisper, and laughed when he pulled away and cleared his throat. Even though Jaune was out of his element, he knew the laughter wasn't mean-spirited, and her attitude helped to ease him.

"What we're doing is having fun!" Yang took Jaune's hand and brought him toward one of the beds. She was careful to swing her hips while she lead the way, pleased at how Jaune's eye was drawn downward. "Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Jaune was not Yang's ideal, and still after the year thought he was a bit of a goofball. He had a lot of work left to do in the "being-a-man" department, in her opinion. But it could still be fun to absolutely dominate and rock his world for one night. Whatever they had didn't need to be permanent, and Yang would always have the pleasure of knowing Jaune would remember it as one of the best nights of his life.

There was no way Jaune could stand a chance. She was confident her looks alone could be more than enough. If she wanted to, she could lay on her back and hardly do anything, and it would still blow his mind. Lucky for him, she was a bit more generous than that.

"I guess not." Jaune's hand was quickly getting clammy in hers, and his pants were getting uncomfortably tight. He feared he was losing his buzz, becoming nervous at whatever may be about to happen.

Next to the bed, Yang slowly slid her hand from his groin to his chest, taking his shirt with it. "Just relax, Jaune. You're gonna love this."

 _Easier said than done,_ he thought. His shirt came up and over his head, Yang taking special care that it slid away smoothly. Jaune let it happen, staring. He always dreamed of getting some, being a warrior and earning it, especially from a princess or damsel.

He never thought about how frightening it actually was. The idea of trying to please this gorgeous girl, and knowing full-well that she would tell other girls all about it, was putting him on the line.

Still, he was supposed to be a brave warrior and told himself to suck it up. No way he would suffer the shame of backing out now.

"Wow," Yang ran her finger teasingly along his abs. "Not bad at all Jaune."

"Not bad yourself," he said back without thinking, and hoped it didn't sound stupid. She gave no indication either way, undid his belt and sank down to her knees along with his pants. His manhood became visible, and the both of them gulped.

Yang paused at the sight. Truth be told, she was not terribly experienced herself. Most of her time was spent making sure Ruby is always safe. Most only assumed she partied all the time, or was promiscuous at all. Maybe it was her attitude, her tight clothes, and the aforementioned blonde, flowing hair.

She was a fighter, and all business before anything else, usually. If she were being completely honest, she sometimes wondered if she would have a harder time than she thought getting a guy. It never helped to see her team get hit on while she continued her own way.

Her status as the tank of her team occasionally made her self-conscious, like she was not as girly as some others. Not like her agile, mysterious partner, Blake. Or the graceful, princess-like Weiss. Or her tiny, adorable sister.

But now there was an actual dick in front of her, attached to a real person. It wasn't _massive_ , but nothing to complain about. It was quickly becoming harder and larger though. It looked nice and clean, and dare she think, kind of tasty. She can always go back to her personal mission, but right now, she would enjoy this to the fullest.

Her body began shaking a little bit. Out of excitement or nervousness, she was not sure. Jaune noticed her slight change in demeanor, and felt his confidence rise, if only a little. She was not some infallible Goddess, she was a girl, and he could hold his own, damn it.

She wrapped a hand around it, and Jaune's breathe hitched. She chuckled and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Try not to blow your top too quickly." She licked her lips.

Yang started from the base and licked all the way up to the tip like a lollipop. One of her hands stayed at the base, while the other went to his hip, and continued licking this same way.

Jaune nearly jolted out of his skin at the foreign feeling. The touch was feather-light, but powerful. He simply stood, feeling his heart hammer and his breathe pick up. It seemed Yang was done sampling, and finally wrapped her lips around him.

She nodded back and forth at a slow and steady pace, her eyes closed while she focused on her movements. With each bob, she made it down the tiniest bit further, gaining confidence of her own.

Jaune was practically beside himself, he could not even be bothered to be shocked at what was happening. His mouth hung open and his head fell backward, losing himself completely for the moment.

Until she stopped abruptly. He looked down, to see that she had opened her eyes and was now staring accusingly up at him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Push my head down!" She promptly got right back to it, swirling her tongue around the tip some before diving back in. He could not stop to think. Only act. "Alright, you asked for it."

Jaune's hand went to pet her hair, running his fingers through it while she worked. He wondered how much care she put into it to allow his hand to glide so smoothly. All for him to enjoy, for the time being.

He grabbed a handful and pulled it back into a pony tail, and quickened her pace. She made a muffled yelp with her mouth full as it was. Jaune hissed at how much better it was already feeling, and how Yang seemed to moan at his forcefulness.

Jaune felt a cold sweat on his face, and all the sudden felt his end coming. He grit his teeth, and in a moment of bravery, took her head in both hands shoved himself in as far as he could go.

"MMM!" Yang's eyes widened, and he felt his dick throb in her throat while he came.

He panted, holding her there for a moment before pulling her head smoothly off of him. Her lips made an audible _pop,_ and she could breathe properly again, matching Jaune's heavy panting. The salty taste lingered vaguely in her mouth.

 _Too easy_ , she thought to herself with a smirk. That didn't take long at all, just like she expected.

What she did not expect was his member going from softening, to hardening again in no time. She may not be the most experienced, but she was sure that was not supposed to happen.

Was it a little bigger this time? Maybe it was just her imagination.

"Well, look who's energetic!" Yang got back on her feet with the tips of her fingers gently teasing his dick. "I won't complain though. You still need to return the favor, after all."

Jaune's eyes refocused on her own, with a new and uncharacteristic determination. His heart rate was definitely going up, but felt oddly calm and collected. "You're right. Turn around."

"Ooh~." Yang crawled up onto Weiss' bed, arching her back and presenting herself in her tight shorts. "I hope you don't disappoint, Mr. Knight."

Wasting no time, his hands went under her shorts and on her hips, dragging them down her legs and taking the pajamas with them.

Yang wanted to mule, but her competitiveness kicked in, and she didn't want him to think she was having more fun than he was. She did not want to admit how much she liked his newfound courage, peeling her clothes away like he did, and she _really_ didn't want to say how hot she had gotten from being face-fucked like that.

She didn't have to. Her shorts strained against and molded her ass on the way down her legs, and her arousal was clear as a trail of liquid was brought with it.

She hummed in approval when she sensed Jaune kneeling behind her, and a wet muscle pressed against her core. She felt her face redden as his rough hands pulled apart her legs and cheeks further, taking in every last bit of her that so few would ever get to indulge in.

 _I hope he likes what he sees… wait, of course he does! I'm Yang Xiao-Long!_ That little voice of doubt did not nag her often, but she could not stand when it did.

All too soon, Jaune shifted back to his feet, but Yang was not disappointed for long as he grabbed her waist and aimed himself. He teased the soaked entrance, drawing sighs and whines out of Yang, until he finally sealed the deal and eased forward.

Her lower lips parted, and her whole body shivered as he easily dove in.

Jaune tried to take it slow at first. But with the first couple thrusts, he sent shockwaves all through her behind that positively hypnotized him. He could not think, he just wanted more.

Yang widened her eyes and moaned into the bed when their skin started slapping together in a slow rhythm. She thought he would have eased into it, but his thrusts were hard and steady. She was almost as surprised to find that she didn't mind, growling and biting down on Jaune's blanket in ecstasy. Maybe he was more experienced than she assumed?

Oh, who cares. Jaune got generous handfuls of her ass in both hands, finding it molded nicely between his fingers. Hammering forward, the pressure squeezed down on his manhood and pulled him in further. He couldn't help his own short moan with each thrust.

Yang got back up on her hands, pushing her herself back into him and trying to change the pace. But he had a good hold of her, limiting her movement. She whined. "Faster!"

He obliged, picking up his speed and making the bed whine and squeak, much to Yang's delight, if her shortness of breathe and her moaning becoming twice as loud was anything to go by.

Not satisfied with just that, Yang's luxurious curtain of hair fell down her back and sides, and he would take advantage of it. Jaune barely broke his rhythm while he worked her hair into a ponytail, gripping it roughly with one hand while the other went to her waist. It allowed her butt to wiggle and bounce freely while he pulled her hair back.

Yang normally would have killed anybody who dared to touch her hair, but her state of mind was miles away, focused only on how good it felt to be pulled back into him like that. Her scalp hurt, but it was just the right amount of pain to make it so much more enjoyable.

What had gotten into Jaune? She thought he would be awkward and nervous the whole way through, and that she'd have the reins! There was no way he was a virgin, not even she had this kind of grace her first time.

Better question: should she be complaining? Maybe this little game she was playing in her mind would just get more interesting.

"Oh my God, it's so good! Don't stop!" Violet eyes grinned back at him lecherously, taking in the view of his muscles straining to please her.

As much as Jaune would have liked to oblige, he felt himself pulsate within her, stretching out her walls further. He groaned, partly for how incredible he was feeling, and partly out of disappointment. He had so much energy left, he wanted this to continue all night and never end. With each thrust, his mind blanked a little more. He wanted Yang to work up a sweat trying to keep up with him.

He growled, and leaned down to take her breast in one hand, and pull her body back up with him. Her back was hot against his chest, and with his grip still in her hair, he turned her head toward him.

Yang's eyes became owlishly wide when Jaune claimed her mouth once more, hard, deep and out of control. The hand in her hair let go, quickly finding a home around her neck. She could only try and fight back with her tongue while being rutted as hard as she was, until his hands squeezed down and she swallowed his moan. He pushed her back down on her belly, pulled out just in time and came all over her back.

The room became quiet, besides the huffing and puffing of the two. Yang's heart hammered in her chest, unable to get over how rough Jaune could be. But she guessed he enjoyed himself quite a bit. He was definitely exhausted, and surprised to find that she was pretty tired herself. So, mission accomplished?

"Phew… that was… pretty good Jauney." She looked back at him with her lidded, bedroom eyes, seeing how rosy red his whole body had become. No doubt she looked much the same. "I think you might be a natural."

"I'm sorry Yang..." Yang's face fell, seeing Jaune's face take on a predatory, hungry look. Was he glowing? His white aura shined across his skin, and the veins in his arms began to pop. "It isn't enough."

"Huh?" She had no time to wonder what was happening, getting flipped onto her soiled back and her legs spread wide. Yang's gaze was drawn down between her legs and her jaw dropped, seeing a still rock-hard member rubbing against her entrance.

"How are you…? _Ah!_ "

Yang saw white when Jaune shoved himself balls-deep all at once. Jaune planted his feet firmly into the ground. Before Yang knew it, her breasts were bouncing wildly, and the sound of _something_ moaning and yelling out of control, along with agonized straining and squeaking of a wood bed, filled her ears.

Yang clenched her legs around Jaune's waist out of reflex, searching for something to cling to. "Holy fff-uh! Oh my God! _Oohhh!_ "

Jaune panted like a dog, unable to help himself and hammering forward as if his life depended on it. He didn't know where all his energy came from, and he didn't care. Right now, all he wanted was to see some more of Yang's face filled completely with ecstasy, and to know it was all his doing. He could watch her desperately pull at her hair and the bed sheets like she was all day long.

Until her face went from high on pleasure, to wide-eyed, as if she had been snapped out of a stupor. She shook her head back and forth, becoming calmer and focused on his face.

He winced in pain when Yang's legs clamped like a vice around him, holding him still. Yang's own aura started to glow, burning like fire and nearly as hot. Her eyes became red as burning embers.

"So, you have some tricks up your sleeve? Think you can outlast me?"

"Huh?" Yang hopped up at Jaune, throwing her arms around his shoulders. He caught her by the rear-end, now supporting her weight completely.

"Well I don't _think_ so, Vomit-Boy!" She started bouncing on him with brutal force, and Jaune was painfully reminded of Yang's semblance. All this time, she had absorbing the force of his thrusts, and was now using it against him.

Still, Jaune had more energy than he ever remembered having in a long time, and wouldn't let that break him. He gripped her tight, matched her speed and met her strength. It was as though she was _trying_ to knock him off his feet, he only ever saw that look on her face when she was in the middle of an intense fight, letting loose with her semblance.

If their little romp had been loud before, it now rivaled the party they were at not so long ago. The sound of flesh slamming together reverberated off the walls, Yang's dirty mouth screamed profanities in Jaune's ear, and with how they were now glowing intensely, there may as well have been a neon sign outside her window, telling the whole school what was happening.

But Jaune's mind was no longer his own. The meek and awkward Jaune would not only have never let himself imagine this could happen, but would be horrified at the idea of anyone hearing.

Right now, he was seeing red, he fed off of Yang's fervor, and he _wanted_ everyone to know. Nothing mattered but winning, whether by conquering and crushing foes, or spreading his genes far and wide, all to unquestionably leave his mark on the world, and _all_ would know, that Jaune is a Goddamn boss! Confidence was a given, fear was laughable, inhibitions were a weak suggestion.

But his partner here is strong. With every desperate moan and grunt, came a blow that he could swear was damaging his aura.

Lucky for him, he had been told he had a lot of it. Even if her cursing and screaming got more aggressive and desperate, her strength was fading fast. Her semblance never lasted long, exerting all of the built-up force at once, and lacking control.

Her eyes opened wide in disbelief. She was sweating like mad, hungrily sucked in all the air she could, and Jaune, the biggest doofus in the school, was still standing. Her eyes flashed with fear, realizing her fiery aura was dying, and Jaune was only getting brighter. He wasn't even slowing down!

With an animalistic yell, Jaune crashed her back against the wall and went the fastest he had gone all night. Yang's aura diluted to nothingness, and it was she could do but to hang on to Jaune for dear life, helpless to do anything else.

"Oh my GOD! Jaune you're a _monster_! What's gotten into you!?" He didn't answer, lost in his haze, fucking for all they were both worth and far beyond reason.

Even by Yang's standards, it was stifling and burning hot between Jaune and the wall. His body was like a furnace, consuming her completely. Wherever this energy was coming from, she didn't know if she would have agreed to this if she knew exactly what she was getting into. She never dreamed she would find a man who could keep up with her, let alone surpass her.

"Oh God Jaune, you win! I'm sorry I teased you, I can't take anymore! _Fuck_ , I'm gonna break!"

Yang scratched into Jaune's back so hard it broke both aura and skin. Jaune sucked in air through his teeth and growled with every thrust, increasing in intensity as his end was finally approaching. He bit down on Yang's neck, causing her to squeal in pleasurable pain while he unloaded inside of her.

Yang grabbed a handful of Jaune's hair tightly, feeling an absurd amount of thick liquid being pumped into her, her whole body shaking violently. It hurt to breathe, she was in desperate need of water. She could swear that she saw heatwaves coming off the both of them.

They stayed that way for what could have been seconds or hours for all they knew or cared. Jaune still felt supernatural energy coursing through him, but gained enough sense to see that Yang was beyond satiated, even exhausted.

He slowly separated himself, leaving Yang feeling hollow by comparison. He moved to pick her up and carry her bridal-style, as if she were delicate. He enjoyed the way she still squirmed in his arms, mimicking sexual movements as if they were still in the act and humming pleasantly in his ear.

Jaune moves to lay her back down, but finds the bed is lopsided and broken. Yang had been so loud in his ear, he did not realize the bed had actually broken. He looks up to the wall and notices a roughly person-sized indent in it. A smattering of drywall dusted the floor.

Whoops.

Jaune laid her down on Blake's bed instead, and she continued to squirm, hovering a hand over her battered, abused womanhood. Yang either didn't notice the damage they caused, or didn't care. "Oh… that's going to be sore later…"

She already felt the ache coming on, and just hoped she wouldn't be walking funny tomorrow. Not that she would complain anyway. Any of her insecurities about her brawler status were washed away, and she simply enjoyed how womanly she felt right now.

Yang's consciousness was fading fast, and Jaune figured to just let her be. She probably needed a shower and some water, but she could always get those first thing in the morning. Meanwhile, his muscles were vibrating with energy and liveliness, barely containing his fervor. He could take on the world! But, he did not want to potentially break Yang.

He heard approaching footsteps in the hallway outside, and without thinking, went out to meet the newcomer, shutting the door behind him. Yang was conscious enough to hear what was happening.

"Jaune? The party is just about over, and we heard some commotion up he- Oh my Gosh, you're sweating so much! You look like you've been attacked by an ursa! Are you okay?" Pyrrha's motherly and concerned voice said. It sounded like she hardly touched any of the alcohol downstairs, if any at all.

The party was over? Time flies when you're having fun.

A short moment of silence, before Pyrrha tried to speak again and being muffled by something. "Jau- mmpf!"

Some shuffling of clothing. Pyrrha's voice protested weakly, all the while the sound slowly evolved from shuffling to wetter sounds. "Oh Jaune… you're so forward~"

As far as Yang could tell, the two of them made way back to their own dorm, slamming the door rather loudly. Even exhausted, Yang's desire to win kicked in.

 _One girl isn't enough for you, Jaune? Well, we'll just see about that…_

Yang could not be bothered to do anything about it right now though, the sweet embrace of sleep much too tempting. Just as she was finally about to cave in…

Weiss entered the room rather abruptly, lacking her usual grace and holding her head as if nursing a migraine. Her pain was forgotten upon entering the room, back straightening and eyes widening in outrage that, at any other time, Yang would have found hilarious.

"What happened to my bed!?"

* * *

"Super stamina?"

"Yes Sir. Nora has gotten to calling it 'berserk mode'." Jaune put his hands up in air quotes.

He stood at attention in the Headmaster's office. The whirring of gears over, under and all around filled the room. The noise was there, but eerily quiet for how massive some of those gears were. Ms. Goodwitch stood close by, arms tucked behind her, listening to Jaune and the Headmaster speak.

"I remember you wanted me to tell you the moment I found out my semblance, something about wanting to keep the record?"

"Yes, I'm glad you remembered. Now, what exactly does it entail?"

"As far as I can tell, it's pretty simple! The more I fight and exert myself, the more I want to fight even more. Getting injured helps it build quicker."

Ozpin leaned back in his chair and sipped out of his mug. "I see. It's very fortunate that you turned out with such a valuable semblance, especially for one of the few who chooses not to use a firearm. Have you been able to put it to use? No negative side-effects?"

Jaune cleared his throat. "My team and I are keeping up with sparring, but since the school year is pretty much over, I haven't gotten to do anything serious with it. It has been uh… an adjustment, for the team." Jaune felt his face redden the slightest bit, and tried to hide his embarrassment with a cough. "I would have really liked to have this earlier."

"Such is life. If I may pry, I assume you discovered your newfound ability during one of these sparring sessions?"

"… Yes. Of course. Why?"

"No reason young man," Ozpin gave him a relaxed, amiable smile. "Is there any other news you have for me?"

"No Sir, just wanted to say something before we went home."

"Very good. Enjoy your vacation, but don't slouch in your training."

Jaune bowed his head forward and turned away, never letting his posture down until the elevator doors closed behind him. Glynda relaxed the slightest bit, staring side-long at Ozpin. "Do you think that explains the noise complaints from the other day?"

"Oh, absolutely. The building heard everything." Ozpin took another sip.

"… And you still asked him all those questions?"

"I'm allowed to have some fun," Ozpin grinned behind his coffee cup. "Don't let it cause you stress Glynda. It wouldn't be the first time someone discovered their semblance that way. It wouldn't even be the first time someone destroyed a room in the process. You remember the Valkyrie incident."

Ms. Goodwitch visibly cringed. "You promised we would never speak of that again."

"Can you imagine Glynda? Being smashed straight through the floor like that? Poor boy… little envious though."

" _Please stop_."


End file.
